Kankri Vantas
- Normal ▾= - Normal= - Openbound= - Homosuck= }} - Dream ▾= - Prospit= - God Tier= }} - Dead ▾= - Ghost= }} }} |imagewidth = 125 |caption = Triggers include 6ut likely will n9t 6e limited t9 class 9ppressi9n, culling culture and vi9lence against gru6s, lusus a6use, c9mplementary and anal9g9us hate speech, pail filling, slurries and 9ther c9ncupiscent fluids, lifespan shaming, a6leist slurs, pr9lix dissertation... |aka = The Insufferable, Kanny |title = Seer of Blood |age = Possibly 9 solar sweeps/19 earth years (Spent Beforan 3 solar sweeps, 6 1/2 earth years, in the session before dying) |screenname = non-canon: chronicGrievances |modus = Encryption (formerly) |rave = none |specibus = sicklekind (barely) |style = Replaces B and O with 6 and 9, respectively. Perfect grammar otherwise. |planet = Land of Sand and Zephyr |likes = He enjoys "troll anime," card games, and other hobbies of the "Lost Weeaboos," the group he joined upon fleeing to the woods. |hates = |music = Iron Infidel ♫ |relations = The Signless / the Sufferer - Post-scratch self Latula Pyrope - Flushed crush Karkat Vantas - Dancestor }} Biography As Aranea explains, Kankri was the leader of the pre-scratch trolls, and like his dancestor Karkat, his full potential as a blood player remained unrealized. He unsuccessfully tried to unite his teammates with his lectures with no more success than Meenah's attempts to pit the team members against each other. According to Latula, he wrote some of his essays on memos, akin to the many Karkat made over his session. It is unknown whether he ascended to god tier during the session. Personailty He has currently been shown to be slightly naïve (was tricked by Meenah) and rebellious, in a way very similar to a "human teenager". He also tends to educate his companions by preaching long, jargon-filled speeches, parodying the vocabulary and habits of social justice bloggers. He also warns about trigger w9rds, which are brought up frequently. It's shown that he is the most long-winded of the characters, to the point where his own ramblings put Karkat in an unusual shocked silence. While he is obsessed with various forms of persecution and injustice, he brushes off Porrim's stated feelings of persecution as nothing but pseud9science and t99 distracting from all of his pet issues. (It is unclear whether any of these issues were perceived as significant by anyone on Beforus other than Kankri.) In some ways he's the opposite of Karkat; while Karkat acts like a jerk but has low self-worth and actually cares for everyone, Kankri's tirades of social justice and political correctness mask his arrogant and rather judgemental nature. He can be much ruder to others than Karkat would ever be despite yelling at everyone. Kankri's calm and dull personality can be broken in mere seconds, however, and he can get very agitated. One of his triggers appears to be being touched. When Porrim was attempting to clear a spot on his face, he got furious and refused to let her help him, and insisted he could remove the mark himself. Then, in Ministrife, he appeared to be frustrated as there was too many people joining the strife at the same time, clustering him. When Kankri gets mad, his punctuated typing style turns into all caps, and his anger is visualized by flames burning in his eyes. Porrim is fond of him, but she dislikes his unwillingness to see her gender-based persecution as a problem. Nonetheless, she tends to take a motherly attitude toward him, mirroring the relationship between the Signless and the Dolorosa. Unlike the Signless, Kankri is resentful and unappreciative of Porrim's treatment of him. She also would want "kanny" to stop his talking and spend time with her. Kankri is committed to a path celibacy , meaning he refuses to be in any sort of relationship. This is why he doesn't fill quadrants and/or commit to having sex, and seems to indicate that his post-scratch iteration, the Signless/Sufferer, was once celibate when he expresses surprise that the Signless/Sufferer apparently broke this vow with the the Disciple, the post-scratch iteration of Meulin Leijon. Trivia After dying, Porrim made him his sweater because it is often rather cold in the dream bubbles, that and she was getting tired of seeing his hiked up pants. He wears long pants that go up to his chest. His allies gave him the nickname "The Insufferable" for his long-winded speeches and preoccupation with suffering. It is also a pun on his post-scratch iteration, the Sufferer, with whom he openly despises being associated. He and Karkat are the only trolls whose god tiers have yet to be shown with wings. Whether the wings are very small, non-existent, or simply hidden remains to be seen. He is known to have somewhat unrequited flushed feelings for Latula as well, mentioning that he notices many odd little habits of hers. This parallels the complicated relationship between Karkat and Terezi, however the nature of the two relationships differs drastically. Other costumes Category:Troll